fire_fighting_simulatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoses
Hoses 1. Basic Hose This is the starting hose. Description: Shoots water Water Damage: 3 | Range: 55 | Tool Level: 1 | Price: Free 2. Rare Hose Description: Shoots water Water Damage: 5 | Range: 60 | Tool Level: 2 | Price: 1,000 3. Summer Soaker Description: Soak anything you want to soak! Water Damage: 6 | Range: 70 | Tool Level: 2 | Price: Free (Using code Soaker) 4. Dino Crossbow (Is arranged in the wrong order in the game) Description: Shooter Simulator coming soon! Check for code on twitter @FutureRBLX Water Damage: 15 | Range: 75 | Tool Level: 4 | Price: Free (Using code NewGame) 5. Epic Hose Description: Shoots water Water Damage: 7 | Range: 60 | Tool Level: 2 | Price: 3,000 6. Godly Hose Description: Shoots water Water Damage: 10 | Range: 65 | Tool Level: 3 | Price: 7,000 7. Spray Can Description: Sprays not paint, but water Water Damage: 27 | Range: 30 | Tool Level: 4 | Price: 15,000 8. Party Shooter Description: Shoots water Water Damage: 15 | Range: 65 | Tool Level: 4 | Price: 15,000 9. Golden Hose Description: Shoots water Water Damage: 25 | Range: 70 | Tool Level: 5 | Price: 35,000 10. Blow Dryer Description: Keeps your hair dry, but your fires wet. Water Damage: 40 | Range: 75 | Tool Level: 5 | Price: 75,000 11. Hot Chocolate Launcher Description: Shoots a warm delicious drink. Water Damage: 55 | Range: 60 | Tool Level: 6 | Price: 150,000 12.Ice Gun Description: Shoots out water as cold as ice. Water Damage: 75 | Range: 80 | Tool Level: 7 | Price: 400,000 13. Radioactive Gun Description: Shoots radioactive water to do lots of damage. Water Damage: 100 | Range: 85 | Tool Level: 7 | Price: 800,000 14. Ice Ray Description: Shoots rays of water as cold as ice. Water Damage: 150 | Range : 90 | Tool Level 8: | Price: 1,500,000 15. Hyperlaser Gun Description: Shoots laser beams of water. Water Damage: 250 | Range: 95 | Tool Level: 9 | Price: 3,200,000 16. Freeze Ray Description: Shoots water Water Damage: 375 | Range: 110 | Tool Level: 10 | Price: 7,000,000 17. Blaster Description: Shoots water in the form of lasers. Water Damage: 700 | Range: 120 | Tool Level 10 | Price: 15,000,000 18. Space Gun Description: Shoots water that is out of this world! Water Damage: 1,500 | Range: 150 | Tool Level: 10 | Price: 32,000,000 19. Super Soaker Description: Drench absolutely anything! Water Damage: 3,500 | Range: 175 | Tool Level: 10 | Price: 100,000,000 Specials W.I.P. ---- And that is every single hose in the game, 1-19. !3.png Unknown (12).png Unknown (11).png Unknown (10).png Unknown (9).png Unknown (8).png Unknown (7).png !2.png Unknown (6).png I am not going to finish this gallery due to this website messing up an hour of work on the photos, pretty much it is extremely hard to successfully put the photos up right and in order, so I hope that half of them is good enough. (Or if you would like to help with it you can) Edited to include a lot more by DatDogeYT (not the same person who wrote that quote above)